Courage From The Heart
by Lill2350
Summary: The Trix are at it again. But this time it's serious. Deadly Serious. They've kidnapped one member of the Winx Club and plan to make the ultimate sacrifice to make them invincible: Her Life. BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, LxN
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is my first Winx Club story and is set just before the Winx girls graduated. Oh and Layla/Aisha is going to be Layla in this. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Summary: **__The Trix are at it again. But this time it's serious. Deadly Serious. They've kidnapped one member of the Winx Club and plan to make the ultimate sacrifice to make them invincible: Her Life. BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, LxN_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_

* * *

Our story begins in Magix. The Winx Club were out enjoying the beautiful weather near the lake. With Graduation coming up soon, the girls wanted to spend as much time with each other as well as their boyfriends. Flora and Layla were dangling their feet in the water, Tecna and Musa were reading some books and Stella was playing around with Bloom's hair. "This is the life." Bloom sighed as she leant back into Stella.

"You got that right Bloom! It would be even better if the guys were here with us though!" Stella replied as she plaited her best friend's long red hair.

"Stella, you know they have a big assessment coming up. They can't hang out with us all the time now." Layla looked at the blonde fairy.

"So what? They should at least have time for their girlfriends!" Stella huffed.

"It would be nice to see the guys again." Flora mused quietly tilting her head back, listening to the sounds of the trees and plants.

"Come on! We don't need the guys to be around us all the time!" Musa closed her book, her pigtails swaying gently in the wind. "Let's have our own time together!"

"Yes! Let's go shopping! That'll cheer us up!" Stella suggested.

"No!" Layla groaned.

"Shopping isn't everything, Stella." Tecna joined in the conversation. "Besides, it's nice being out here." She played around with her scanner.

"Besides Stella, we're seeing them tomorrow remember?" Bloom sat up. "We're going to Magix for the day since it's a Saturday and all."

"Shouldn't we get back to Alfea?" Flora asked, checking the time. "We've got to be back before curfew and that's in 30 minutes."

"Flo's right. Come on guys." Musa stood up and stretched. The rest of the Winx Club stood up with Layla and Flora placing their shoes back on.

"_Flora…"_ A gentle and soothing voice called out to the Fairy of Nature.

"Huh?" Flora whipped her head around trying to see who called her name.

"What is it Flora?" Layla asked.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Flora asked, still listening for the voice.

"Hear what?" Tecna and Musa exchanged confused glances.

"I didn't hear anything." Bloom said.

"_Flora…"_

"There it is again! Something's calling my name!" Flora said turned around to the rest of the girls. "What?" She noticed their expressions.

"I didn't hear anything Flo." Musa said.

"Has she gone crazy or something?" Stella wondered.

"Stella!" Layla scolded her. "Flora, come on. Let's go." She gently pulled Flora along as the girls walked back to Alfea, with Flora constantly looking over her shoulder, wanting to hear the voice again before she left.

* * *

"I'm telling you Helia, I heard someone or something call out my name! I just don't know what it was." Flora sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest, waiting to hear her boyfriend's response.

Helia chuckled over the phone. "I believe you Flora, don't worry."

"But why don't the others believe me?" She asked, tucking a piece of her long golden-brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure sweetie. But don't worry you'll convince them." Helia said looking out of the window from his room at Red Fountain, trying to imagine what his girlfriend was doing right now.

"Do you really think so?" Flora asked, sitting up a bit straighter when Bloom walked into the room they shared, after having a shower. She smiled knowingly as she began to dry her long red hair.

"Of course I do. Now get some sleep, my beautiful flower, I'll see you tomorrow." Flora swore she could hear the smile in Helia's voice.

"I love you, Helia." She smiled into the phone.

"I love you too, Flora." Helia said before hanging up.

"You guys are so cute, you know that?" Bloom teased her roommate, sitting down on her bed.

"Really?" Flora blushed.

"Yes! You guys have a great relationship!" Bloom replied as Kiko jumped onto her lap.

"Thanks Bloom. You and Sky have a great relationship too." Flora complimented.

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow. It's going to be amazing." Bloom sighed happily, scratching Kiko behind his ears.

"Let's get some sleep. Nighty-night, Bloom." Flora slipped under the covers of her bed.

"Night Flora." Bloom switched off the lights and the two fairies drifted off to sleep and Flora was instantly pulled into a nightmare.

* * *

"_Flora…" The sweet voice called out._

"_Where are you? Who are you?" Flora wondered as she walked around the forest._

"_Come to me…" Flora ran the direction that the voice was coming from before skidding to a halt at what she saw._

"_Helia!" She gasped, seeing her boyfriend unconscious on the ground in front of her. She collapsed to the ground, touching him gently. "Helia, wake up! Please wake up!"_

"_We fooled her!" The sweet voice became more sinister and two other voices started laughing. "We fooled her with a voice!" Out of the shadows came the Trix._

"_You!" Flora gasped, backing away._

"_Yes. Us. Surprised to see us, goody-goody?" Stormy snarled at her._

"_It's just a dream." Flora chanted as she glared at the Trix, standing up._

"_Oh, it's not a dream Flora. It's real." Icy gave her a wicked smirk. "Ladies, get her!" She commanded Darcy and Stormy._

"_Enchantix!" Flora cried out, getting ready to transform._

_But nothing happened._

"_What?" Flora gasped, looking at herself. "But… but how… hey!" She cried out as Darcy and Stormy grabbed her._

"_Prepare to say goodbye to your boyfriend, flower fairy!" Icy snarled as her hands started to glow._

"_Leave him alone!" Flora yelled, struggling against Darcy and Stormy, desperate to get free and protect Helia._

"_Ice Coffin!" Icy smirked._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flora screamed as she woke up.

"Flora!" Bloom sat up at her friends scream. Flicking on the lights she saw the Fairy of Nature sobbing into her hands. "Hey, Flora, calm down!" Bloom enveloped her shaking friend into a hug.

"It… it was horrible!" Flora sobbed onto Bloom's shoulder.

"Flora?" Layla opened the door with Stella, Musa and Tecna behind her. "Is everything ok? We heard her scream." She asked Bloom as the girls walked into the room.

"I don't know." Bloom replied, looking worried while stroking Flora's hair. "I could hear her tossing and turning for a bit and then she woke up screaming."

"Oh Flora." Stella sighed, sitting down on the bed next to the shaken fairy.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Musa asked, sitting down on the floor along with Tecna and Layla.

"Helia…" Flora whispered. "It was Helia… he was injured and the Trix were there and… and… I couldn't transform… Icy killed him right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it!" Flora burst into fresh sobs.

"Flora." Stella joined in on the hug along with Musa, Tecna and Layla.

"It's ok Flora. It was just a dream." Layla soothed her.

"Helia's fine. Don't worry, ok?" Stella said.

"And besides, the Trix would never beat him that easily." Musa smirked.

"According to my calculations, the chances of them beating Helia are zero." Tecna reassured her.

"Thanks, you guys." Flora wiped away the rest of her tears as the girls tightened their embrace around her.

"Not a problem Flora. We're the Winx Club. We'll be there for you, no matter what." Bloom smiled at her roommate and Kiko chirped his agreement, sitting on Bloom's shoulder.

* * *

Flora didn't sleep much that night. Even with Piff sleeping nearby didn't calm the nature fairy down. By the time the sun had come up, Flora was leaning on the balcony, watching the sun rise along with Chatta, who was concerned for her bonded fairy and had also stayed up the whole night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Flora asked Chatta sweetly, hiding how tired she was.

"It's gorgeous Flora!" Chatta agreed, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she nodded. "It's the prettiest thing ever! I'm gonna write a cheer about it!" She zoomed back inside.

Flora chuckled as she continued to watch the sunrise over the forest, listening to the trees whispering amongst themselves. She was terrified that her dream was going to really happen. What if the Trix weren't defeated and had managed to escape their prison? They were so close to graduating and Flora didn't want anything to happen to anyone at all. Especially Helia. He was the most important person in her life and she knew that wouldn't be able to go on without him.

Sighing, Flora went back into the dormitory she shared with her best friends in the whole magic dimension.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok. One chapter down! Thank you so much for reading this =) Don't forget to review =) xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect this to be so popular haha =) Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Summary: **__The Trix are at it again. But this time it's serious. Deadly Serious. They've kidnapped one member of the Winx Club and plan to make the ultimate sacrifice to make them invincible: Her Life. BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, LxN_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_

* * *

In their prison, the Trix were bored out of their minds. Like seriously, they were bored. "Argh! I've had enough of this place!" Stormy growled, punching the wall.

"You're not the only one." Darcy folded her arms. "Stupid place. Stupid rules. Stupid everything." She muttered under her breath.

"Calm down sisters, I may have just found our way out." Icy smirked.

"How? We have tried everything!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Not everything. Look." Icy pointed at a guy who was looking at them. Noticing that he had their full attention, he beckoned them over to him.

"What?" Icy snapped as they approached him.

"I know you want out. And so do I." The guy began to explain. "If we work together, we can easily escape this stupid dimension. And I know how to help you ladies become invincible"

"Oh? Do tell." Icy's eyes gleamed in anticipation and her sisters smirked wickedly.

"Ok, what we'll do is…"

* * *

"The boys are here!" Bloom beamed after seeing their boyfriends arrive at Alfea on their Levi bikes from the window of their dorm.

"You ok, Flora?" Layla asked the Nature Fairy in concern after watching her best friend for a bit. She had been very quiet all morning and had only eaten a little at breakfast. Layla was worried that it had something to do with the nightmare she had, since Chatta had said she hadn't slept for the rest of the night.

"Huh?" Flora jumped a little. "Oh. I'm fine Layla, don't worry." She forced a smile on her face.

"If you're sure then…"

"Come on! Let's go!" The Princess of Solaria jumped to her feet and dragged Bloom out of their dorm, eager to see her darling Brandon.

"Slow down Stell!" Bloom laughed as she and Stella raced down the stairs to the courtyard of Alfea.

"We'd better catch up to them." Musa chuckled as she made her way out of the dorm along with Tecna, Flora and Layla.

"Snookums!" Stella squealed, launching herself at her boyfriend as soon as she saw him.

"Hey there cupcake." Brandon grinned, catching her before kissing her passionately. Stella responded to the kiss with as much passion and Brandon deepened the kiss eagerly. It had been way too long since he had kissed her, he decided.

…Even though it had only been about 5 days.

"Gag me." The magenta hair specialist muttered, watching the usual display that came from Brandon and Stella.

"Riven!" Musa scolded him.

"What?" He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "They show way too much PDA."

"Yeah, yeah." Musa's eyes danced in amusement.

"Hey Sky!" Bloom raced up to the blonde prince and flung her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you!" Sky hugged his girlfriend tightly, inhaling her familiar scent that he loved so much.

Layla ran over to her boyfriend, happy to see him. "I've missed you so much Nabu!" She beamed as Nabu lifted her up and spun her around a few times.

"I've missed you too, Layla." Nabu smiled back at her before kissing her sweetly and gently.

"Hey there Tec!" Timmy waved enthusiastically at his girlfriend.

"Hello there Timmy." Tecna smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Timmy responded by hugging her back and kissing her sweetly.

"Hello, beautiful." Helia kissed Flora's hand and hugged her gently.

"Hi Helia!" Flora smiled up at her boyfriend but it was lacking her usual brightness.

Noticing this, Helia frowned. "Flora, are you alright?"

"I… just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all." She replied.

"Still not thinking about that voice?" Helia teased her gently.

Flora's smile faded. _That was exactly it._ She thought. "No." She lied. "I wasn't." As soon as the lie came out of her mouth she felt horrible about it. But Helia didn't have to know about the nightmare she had.

"Come on! Let's go to Magix!" Stella cheered as she hopped onto her boyfriend's Levi bike, wrapping her slender arms around Brandon's waist, not even complaining that she could get helmet hair. Brandon grinned at his girlfriend enthusiasm.

"Bloom?" Sky extended a hand and helped the Princess of Domino onto his bike. Bloom gracefully hopped onto the bike and pecked Sky on the cheek.

"Ready to go!" She said cheerfully, giving him a small squeeze.

"Here." Helia smiled before lifting Flora onto his bike. Flora went a dark shade of red before giggling a bit.

Helia thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen and smiled as he felt Flora wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Race you to Magix, Sky." Riven challenged him and Musa had a smirk on her face. She knew that Riven had it in the bag.

"Whoever loses has to do the others chores for a week!" Sky declared, accepting the challenge.

"Oh Gods." Nabu shook his head in amusement and Layla chuckled.

"Eat my dust Riven!" With a roar of the engine, Bloom and Sky were off.

Riven growled and suddenly, he and Musa were off like a bullet, Musa laughing as they caught up to Bloom and Sky.

"Are you ready, Cupcake?"

"Let's go Honey-Bunny!" And with that, Brandon and Stella were off.

"Let's go my beautiful flower." Helia said and Flora gave him a soft squeeze, letting him know that she was ready. The two shot off behind Stella and Brandon with Tecna and Timmy and Layla and Nabu on either side of them.

* * *

Later that day, the group was at the park. The Winx Club looked quite relaxed after spending the day hanging out with their boyfriends and Flora had forgotten all about her dream and the voice. She looked much happier as well.

"Today was perfect." Stella declared, snuggling into Brandon who had his arms around her.

"It was, wasn't it?" Flora agreed as Helia stroked her hair. Flora leaned back into his embrace and looked at the other couples.

Layla and Nabu were caught up in their own little world, whispering to each other. Bloom was sitting on Sky's lap and the two were kissing each other gently. Timmy was showing Tecna the latest modifications he had made on the squad ship.

Riven and Musa had slipped away from the group and were engaging in a make out session behind one of the trees.

"Oh Riven." Musa let out a contented sigh as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. Riven smirked to himself before sucking on her neck, pleased to hear a delighted moan from the Musical Fairy. Musa slipped her hands under his shirt, tracing his abs with her fingers, sending shivers down the moody Specialist's spine. Even though they fought a lot, Musa and Riven knew the best ways to bring out the best in each other.

And that included getting hot and heavy in a public park.

* * *

_BOOM!_

A sudden explosion blasted the prison door open and the Trix cackled with delight as they glided through the smoke. Their new friend followed them, smirking as they made their escape. Icy swung around to face him.

"So, you're saying all we need to do to become invincible like you is to kill a fairy?" She asked him.

"Yes. But it can't be a normal fairy. The fairy must have reached her full fairy form: Enchantix. Only then will you be able to gain immortality." His smirk grew wider as he started to disappear.

"Where do we go now?" Stormy asked her sisters.

"Darkix. They won't look for us there." Darcy suggested her home planet.

"That sounds perfect, Darcy. Now, who to kill to gain our immortality..." Icy pondered with a smirk.

"I say the Flower Fairy. She's weak and no one will miss her." Darcy cackled.

"Little Miss Goody-Goody has to be the one! She won't even fight back! She only lets her friends do the fighting!" Stormy grinned wickedly.

"Flora it is. I say we go pay her a visit. _Now_." Icy commanded her sisters and in a flash of light, the Trix disappeared, cackling at their chance to be invincible.

It was going to be way too easy.

* * *

_**A/N: And it's finished! The guy I had in there will not make another appearance since he was only helping the Trix escape. Plus, I made up Darcy's home planet since we have no idea where she came from. So, I have a couple of questions for you guys regarding to Season 5. **_

_**Do you think that Krystal will make another appearance? If so, do you think that she will try and break up Flora and Helia? And finally, do you want Layla/Aisha to wish Nabu back to life after mastering her Sirenix powers?**_

_**Anyways, thank you so much for reading this =) Don't forget to review =) xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It's always a lovely surprise to see a review in my inbox! :) here's the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_

* * *

"Bye guys! Thanks for today!" Bloom called out, waving as the Specialists and Nabu went back to Red Fountain.

Flora looked around and sighed. She still felt awful about lying to Helia about her dream. She knew that she should have told him the truth but the lie came so easily. _He's your boyfriend! You shouldn't have lied to him!_ A voice in her head scolded her.

"I miss Brandon already." Stella complained as they began to walk to the entrance of Alfea.

"And here she goes." Layla muttered and Musa smirked.

"I don't want him to leave! It means that I can't see him until the weekend because of stupid school!" Stella continued to complain as they headed inside the school.

All except Flora who suddenly cried out and looked to the forest.

"Flora? Is everything ok?" Bloom asked worriedly as her and the rest of the Winx Club stopped and stared at her.

"Flo?" Musa asked after Flora didn't respond to Bloom.

"Flora! Snap out of it!" Layla said.

_Flora... Come to me..._

"I'll... I'll... I'll be right back!" Flora replied before running into the forest.

"Flora!" Bloom yelled after her.

"That was not like her..." Tecna said suspiciously. "She would've told us where she was going."

"Come on girls! We have to catch up with her!" Bloom said.

"Let's go!" Layla commanded and took off after Flora with Musa, Stella, Tecna and Bloom following her.

* * *

Flora skidded to a stop at the foot of the lake where she had first heard the voice. "Where are you..." She murmured, looking around. Her whole body glowed with her magic as she concentrated on the area around her.

"Well, well. Pretty little Flora, all alone." A familiar voice broke her concentration and the Nature Fairy looked up with a gasp.

"You!" She glared at the leader of the Trix floating above her with a smirk on her face.

"Yes me. Surprised?" Icy drawled.

"What do you want, Icy?" Flora asked, even though fear was building up inside of her. She couldn't help but think that she wouldn't be able to defeat Icy on her own.

"You. Ladies!" Icy commanded and Darcy and Stormy came out of their hiding place cackling.

"Hey there flower fairy." Stormy gave her a nasty grin, her hands glowing with her magic. Darcy merely smirked in anticipation, her own hands glowing with dark magic.

Flora stepped back, a flicker of fear coming across her face before she schooled her expression. _Transform!_ "Enchantix!" Flora cried out and in a flash of pink light she had transformed into her Enchantix.

"Seriously?" The Lady of Darkness looked bored before firing a spell at Flora. "Sphere of Oblivion!"

Flora flew off the ground to avoid the attack before firing off one of her own. "Winter's Edge!" She cried out, a beam of green magic coming out of her hands towards Darcy who dodged it easily.

"Ice Storm!" Stormy and Icy combined their magic together to create a storm behind Flora with Icicles hidden in it.

"Ah!" The deadly spell hit Flora and she fell down to the ground. The world swam before her eyes but she shook her head to clear her vision. Standing up on shaky legs, Flora started to glow with green energy, getting ready to fire off another spell at the Trix.

"I don't think so. Ice coffin!" Icy smirked and the deadly Ice attack came directly towards Flora.

The only thing Flora could do before it hit her was scream.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

"Flora!" Musa cried, her sensitive ears quickly recognizing her friends voice.

"Oh no!" Bloom gasped as the girls ran in the direction of the scream.

"Do I have to run in heels?" Stella whined. Yes, she cared about Flora but running in heels was so uncomfortable!

"Stella! Quit your complaining! Flora could be hurt!" Layla snapped. The girls skidded into the clearing only to see a flash of bright light.

"What... what happened?" Bloom whispered and Tecna did a quick scan of the area.

"There's lots of negative energy in the air." Tecna said worriedly. "There was obviously a fight," she pointed to the smoking craters. "But who would want to fight Flora? It's not logical." She finished.

"So… what do we do?" Stella asked.

"Musa, can you hear Flora anywhere?" Bloom asked the Musical Fairy.

Musa shook her head. "I can't Bloom. And that's what has me worried."

"FLORA!" Stella yelled, unable to think of anything else to do.

"We need to get back to Alfea. We have to tell Ms Faragonda that Flora's missing." Layla said.

"Do we tell Helia?" Musa asked and there was silence from the rest of the Winx.

"I don't know Musa. Maybe after we tell him after Faragonda." Bloom said uncertainly. "Come on, let's go back to Alfea." She added.

Tecna did one final scan of the area, trying to find Flora's energy but she couldn't. She slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat.

Musa placed a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder. "Come on Tec." She said, smiling sadly. "Maybe Faragonda will know how to find out."

"Yeah! She'll probably know some awesome spell that will show us the past!" Stella said.

"Hopefully." Layla said, looking upset at the fact that they couldn't find her best friend. "This sucks." She muttered as they walked back to Alfea.

"Ah! There you girls are!" Ms Griselda said once they came into view. "Ms Faragonda wants to see you in her... Where is Miss Flora?" She asked, frowning.

"We don't know, Ms Griselda." Layla said. "We can't find her."

Ms Griselda's frown grew deeper. "Alright ladies, I'll stay here in case Flora does come back but you girls better go to Faragonda's office."

"Yes Ms Griselda." The five girls chorused together.

* * *

"Ms Faragonda?" Bloom knocked on the headmistress's door.

"Come in ladies." Faragonda looked up from her desk, frowning slightly as only five of the Winx Club came into her office. "Where's Flora?"

"We don't know Ms Faragonda; we heard her scream and then we couldn't find her." Layla replied.

"Hmmm..." Faragonda said. "I'll try a spell that can tell me what happened." The headmistress's eyes closed as she casted the spell.

"Told you!" Stella cheered quietly. All of the Winx watched carefully as Faragonda worked.

"It seems that... Oh no." Faragonda muttered, as she realized what had happened.

"What's happened to Flora?" Tecna asked.

"I was afraid of this." Faragonda sighed. "Girls, earlier today the Trix broke free of their prison."

"What?!" Musa gasped and her friends also made noises of disbelief.

"Someone overheard them talking about killing an Enchantix fairy to obtain invincibility and it seems that they've chosen Flora." Faragonda sighed heavily, hating to give them the bad news.

"No!"

"We can't let this happen!"

"Flora!"

"We have to find her!"

"Do you know where she is, Ms Faragonda?" Bloom asked, trembling with worry.

"No, I don't Bloom. But when I do, I'll tell you girls immediately." Faragonda promised them.

The girls left Faragonda's office, feeling terrible.

"We have to tell Helia." Layla said.

"I agree. This is the only logical way that he can find out." Tecna agreed.

"Alright girls, we'll go over there now. Maybe the guys can help us find her. Layla, make sure Nabu is there as well." Bloom said.

"Wait! Can I at least change my clothes?"

"STELLA!"

* * *

_Where... Where am I?_ Flora opened her eyes slowly, coming back into the real world only to see darkness all around her. "Girls? Helia?" She called out. Flora tried to take a step forward but she couldn't. Looking down, she gasped: she was still in her Enchantix form but she was bound by chains and it seemed to be draining her magic.

"You can't move." Darcy came out from the shadows with Icy and Stormy on either side of her. "Every time you struggle, you get weaker and weaker. It's so much fun to watch." She continued.

"What do you want from me?!" Flora cried out.

"You see Flora, we want invincibility," Icy walked towards her, a smirk on her face. "And you're gonna play a part in it." She cupped Flora's face, making her look at her.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Stormy announced, cackling.

"See you soon, pretty little flower fairy." Icy's voice said as the Trix faded back into the shadows.

Flora slumped slightly as tears filled her eyes. _What do I do? Helia... Help..._

* * *

_**A/N: that's chapter 3 done! I hope you enjoyed it and please, don't forget to review! Thank you so much for reading this! :) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: 12 reviews in 24 hours. Wow… just wow… thank you guys so, so, so much! You are all amazing!**_

_**Summary: **__The Trix are at it again. But this time it's serious. Deadly Serious. They've kidnapped one member of the Winx Club and plan to make the ultimate sacrifice to make them invincible: Her Life. BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, LxN_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_

* * *

The Specialists and Nabu were hanging out in the room that Brandon, Sky and Timmy shared at Red Fountain. Brandon, who was spread out across his bed, got off the phone with Stella. "The girls are coming over." He announced, looking happy yet confused. "Stella said that it's urgent."

"What could be so urgent that they had to come see us at this time of night?" Sky asked Brandon who shrugged in response.

"They're gonna get caught." Timmy said worriedly.

"Yeah, so? If they get caught, they get caught. It's their fault for coming at this hour." Riven responded only to receive a smack on the top of his head from Helia, who's eyes didn't leave the poem he was writing. "Hey! What the hell, man?" He rubbed his head and Brandon and Nabu roared with laughter.

"Dude, you're getting more violent each day you spend here!" Brandon said to Helia, still laughing.

"Only when necessary." Helia chuckled.

"Annoying pacifist." Riven muttered, still rubbing his head.

"Awww, did poor wittle Wiven get a boo-boo?" Brandon asked in a voice that one would normally use for talking to babies.

"Brandon…" Nabu warned although he was chuckling.

Sky leaned up against the wall, getting ready for the show. Timmy moved closer to his beloved computer to make sure that it didn't get broken and Helia looked up from where he was on the floor.

"Can it, squire." Riven glared at Brandon.

"Wittle Rivey got a boo-boo!" Brandon grinned at him, enjoying every minute of teasing Riven. "Rivey got a boo-boo! Rivey got a boo-boo… shit!" Brandon shot off his bed just as Riven launched himself at Brandon . The rest of the boys laughed, watching Riven chase Brandon out of the room and into the hallway.

"Should we stop them?" Nabu asked Sky, Timmy and Helia as they poked their heads out of the door, watching the entertainment that was Riven and Brandon.

"…Nah." The other boys said in unison.

* * *

"I'm worried how Helia is going to take the news." Layla said as the Winx Club flew to Red Fountain in their Enchantix forms.

"I don't know how he's going to take it either." Musa admitted, slowing down a bit as she saw the majestic building that was Red Fountain.

"He'll be fine! Don't worry about it. We'll just have to tell him the truth and let him know that we will find Flora!" Stella said, her honey eyes alight with excitement because she was seeing Brandon again. Maybe she could sleep over tonight!

"I'm going to get Timmy's help and try and get Flora's location. He found me in the Omega Dimension so I'm sure that he and I can find her together." Tecna said, landing on the campus.

In a quick flash of light, the Winx Club had changed back into their regular clothes. Walking into the school, they were greeted with an interesting site: Brandon running straight towards them with Riven right behind him.

"Brandon! What's going on babe?!" Stella asked as he hid behind her.

"Stella! Help me my gorgeous, sunny Stella!" Brandon pleaded with her.

"Move it, Blondie!" Riven growled at Stella, only to feel a small hand on his shoulder.

"Riven? What are you doing?" Musa asked him, her eyes narrowed.

"He started it!" Riven replied childishly.

"Actually, Helia did." Nabu grinned as he, Sky, Timmy and Helia came down the hallway. Nabu, Sky and Timmy pulled their girlfriends into a tight hug while Helia frowned at Nabu before scanning the girls in front of him.

"Where's Flora?" He asked, realising that his girlfriend wasn't there. "Did something happen to her?!" Panic started show in his facial features.

Bloom gently moved out of Sky's embrace and took Helia's hand. "Actually Helia, that's why we're here," She said seriously. "Can we go to one of your rooms?" She asked. Sky nodded and led the way back to his room.

"Can I stay the night?" Stella asked her boyfriend, battering her eyelashes flirtatiously at him as she latched onto his arm.

"Of course you can cupcake." Brandon grinned at her, starting to get excited. Stella sleeping over! This weekend just got even better.

"So, what really happened?" Musa asked her moody boyfriend, slipping her hand into his as they walked.

"Brandon started to tease me about how Helia hit me." Riven grumbled.

"Oh Riven." Musa chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze. "You would chase him to get your revenge." She continued.

"Is Flora ok?" Nabu asked his girlfriend. He had come to look upon Flora like a sister and after not seeing her come with her friends, he was worried.

"We don't know, Nabu." Layla replied, sighing. "We really don't know."

They reached Sky's room and the blonde prince opened the door for his girlfriend and their friends. Helia was the last to walk in and he looked even more stressed. Bloom sighed, hating to be the bearer of bad news and motioned for the pacifist to sit down. Once he did, the last Princess of Domino sat next to him.

"Helia, after you guys left, Flora ran off into the forest alone," She began and Helia stiffened, not liking where this was going. "We didn't know where she went and then…" Bloom broke off with a sob and Sky quickly wrapped an arm around her in support.

"We heard her scream." Musa said quietly from where she was, continuing from where Bloom finished. "We got there as fast as we could and all we saw was a flash of light. There was a lot of negative magical energy in the air and we couldn't see Flora anywhere." She said, trembling a bit as she saw the look in Helia's eyes. It was something that she had never seen before.

Helia's normally stoic and calm cobalt eyes were ablaze with emotion and the worry was written all across his face.

"Um… anyway… we went to Faragonda's office and she cast this spell that could tell her what happened and it turns out that the Trix had escaped earlier that day… and… and…" Stella couldn't finish the sentence and buried her head into Brandon's chest.

"They've found out how to become invincible and well… they have to kill an Enchantix Fairy to get it… and they chose Flora." Layla finished.

"No…" Helia whispered, slumping his shoulders and burying her face in his hands. His sweet lovely Flora, his beautiful flower… kidnapped.

"I'm so sorry, Helia." Bloom murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Timmy… do you think you can help me find her?" Tecna asked her boyfriend.

"Of course I can Tec. I found you. I can find Flora. Don't worry, Helia we're gonna get her back." Timmy promised his friend.

"I know what you're going through, bro. It's hard, but we're going to find her." Sky said placing his hand on Helia's other shoulder.

"We'll get her back Helia. And then we're going to make sure the Trix don't touch any of our girls ever again." Brandon vowed, tightening his embrace around Stella.

"But how? How are going to get her back? We don't know where she is!" Helia exclaimed his voice full of emotion and when he looked up, his eyes were red-rimmed.

"Then we're just going to have to find her." Nabu smiled at him.

"And when we do, we're going to kick the Trix's asses." Riven promised.

"We're going to get Flora back, Helia. No matter what the cost." Layla reassured him.

"Excuse me." Helia muttered, getting off Sky's bed and fleeing the room. Despite his friend's promises, he felt worried, angry and upset. His Flora, chosen to die? He couldn't let that happen. Not to the woman that he instantly fell in love with last year when they met at the opening of the New Red Fountain campus. She was the reason he stayed at Red Fountain and he was so worried about her.

"Helia?" A voice broke his panicked thoughts and he looked at the person. "I know it's hard." Sky said. "When Bloom was kidnapped by Darkar, I thought the worst too." He continued. "But we got her back and we're going to rescue Flora and make sure that the Trix won't even lay a hand on her." Sky said determinedly.

Helia nodded slightly, Sky's words calming him down a bit. "Thanks, Sky." He said.

* * *

Flora lifted her head up, her normally bright green eyes dull. After first seeing the Trix when she woke up earlier, they hadn't come back and she was terrified. What did they want with her? Why her? What was going to happen?

"Did you miss us?" Icy voice echoed through the room as she, Darcy and Stormy came back into view.

"What… what do you want from me?" Flora asked weakly, looking up at the Trix. She was absolutely scared and seeing the looks on their faces, she knew that something bad was going to happen to her.

"Sister's, I think it's time we played a little game with our friend here." Icy smirked and Flora's eyes hardened. "The first tree." The leader of the Trix commanded. Smirking, Darcy dragged a tree forward and Flora's eyes widened. _No!_

"Icicle Barrage!" As soon as the icicles slammed into the trunk of the tree, Flora started screaming as she felt the pain of the tree.

"Voltage Slam!" Bolts of lightning shot out of the Queen of Storms hands and into the tree.

"Stop! Please!" Flora cried out, closing her eyes in pain.

"This is so much fun." Darcy cackled before firing a spell. "Darkening Crash!"

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ok sisters, we've had our fun for the day." Icy declared as they destroyed the last tree they had brought with them just to torture Flora. "Let's go and prepare this spell." She cackled.

Darcy looked at Flora before snapping her fingers and the chains left her body. With a flash of light, Flora had changed back into her civilian clothes and collapsed onto the ground. "She's too weak to even stand." Darcy smirked, before snapping her fingers again and a energy like prison formed itself around Flora.

Flora was pretty much unconscious as the Trix left, the pain had become unbearable but she managed to stay awake throughout the whole session. She was not going to let the Trix have the satisfactions seeing her fall into unconsciousness no matter what they tried. "Why… why did you this…" She whispered, as her vision blurred and she shook her head.

"I have to stay awake. I can't sleep now." Flora said to herself. "Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you hurt. I need to be strong."

_I need to be strong…_

* * *

_**A/N: I love writing Brandon and Riven. They have really opposite personalities and their just so fun to write together haha. Especially when Brandon intentionally annoys Riven.**_

_**Anyways, thank you so much for reading this =) Don't forget to review =) xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm only on my fifth chapter and I'm past 50 reviews?! You guys are the best! Thank you so much!**_

_**Summary: **__The Trix are at it again. But this time it's serious. Deadly Serious. They've kidnapped one member of the Winx Club and plan to make the ultimate sacrifice to make them invincible: Her Life. BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, LxN_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_

* * *

Flora stood shakily in her prison, trying to regain her energy that the Trix had managed to steal away from her. She could hear the faint voices of Icy, Darcy and Stormy and the Fairy of Nature tried to listen to their plan.

"…we need to kill her fast…"

"We're going to rule when we become invincible…!"

"Is the spell almost prepared?"

Flora's eyes widened when she realised that the Trix were going to kill her. She had to break free. She had to escape as soon as possible and try to get back to Magix and Helia or Linphea. Anywhere but here. _Come on Flora… you can do this._ She told herself, closing her green eyes and concentrated. She cast a beam of green magic at the barrier that surrounded her and opened her eyes to see a tiny opening from the barrier. Although she was too weak to transform into her Enchantix and use her fairy dust, Flora knew that if she focused on that opening she could break free.

She shot another beam of magic at the same spot and the opening grew wider. "Yes!" She whispered, quickly looking around to see if the Trix were around and when she saw that they weren't, more magic came from her hands. She smiled to herself once she saw the opening was big enough and slipped through it. Once out of the prison, the bronze-skinned fairy scanned the room for a door or anything to get out of this dreadful place.

"And where do you think _you're _going?!" A voice asked. Flora yelped and whirled around to see the Trix glaring at her. "Nice try flower fairy." Icy snarled at Flora, her body glowing with magic. "But you're not going to escape that easily."

"That's what you think!" Flora retorted as she fired a spell at the Trix to buy herself some time. _Come on, come on._ She thought desperately. _I need to transform!_ _But I'm still too weak!_ Flora darted behind some rocks to think of the best strategy to try and beat the Trix without her Enchantix.

* * *

"So if we hook-up this machine again, we'll be able to find Flora in no time!" Timmy told his best friend cheerfully, plugging the machine that he had invented to find Tecna. "If you just think about how much Flora means to you the machine will be able to find her easily!" He continued to explain to Helia.

"And you're sure this is gonna work?" Helia asked Timmy who nodded.

"Positive!"

"There's a 100% chance this is going to work, Helia." Tecna assured him, who had stayed behind to help her boyfriend. The rest of the Winx Club, except Stella who was somewhere with Brandon, had opted to go back to Alfea and tell Faragonda what was going on and how they were going to find their missing friend. Nabu had also chosen to stay behind to try and help as much as he could.

Helia still looked upset and no one could blame the guy. But there was guilt that was hidden behind his pain and it continued to grow. He needed to save Flora and do it soon.

"Alright." Helia nodded and Nabu clapped him on his shoulder.

"That's the spirit Helia! Now let's get our Flora back!" He said cheerfully and Helia smiled slightly at his friend's positive attitude.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Timmy said as he held up the glove for Helia to put his hand in.

"Go for it bro." Sky encouraged the pacifist.

"The sooner we get this over with, the quicker we can Flora." Riven sighed, leaning back onto the wall with his arms crossed.

Helia nodded and slipped his hand into the machine. "Alright, now think of how much you love Flora. How much she means to you." Tecna instructed as Stella and Brandon came into the room looking dishevelled and slightly out of breath. Riven mimed vomiting, not wanting to think what they had just been up too.

"How's it going?" Stella asked them as Brandon wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going well." Nabu gave the couple a small smiled as Helia closed his eyes and thought of his girlfriend. Her smile, her laugh, her amazing green eyes, her gorgeous brown hair highlighted with blonde streaks. All of the amazing memories he had shared with her. Their confessions, first kiss, their dates at their favourite café, long walks through the forest and all the poems he had written for her.

"Hey look!" Brandon pointed at the screen and sure enough, there was a reading on Flora's location.

"It's working! Keep going Helia!" Sky grinned at his friend.

"Almost there… got it!" Timmy announced grinning widely as Helia's eyes shot opened and he rushed over to the computer.

"Nice work Timster!" Brandon cheered.

"Tec, did you get a clear reading?" Timmy asked the technology fairy who looked up from the screen.

"I got it, it was quick but I've found Flora." Tecna smiled slightly as Helia's eyes lightened with hope. "She's in Darkix. I think that's where Darcy comes from, right Riven?" She asked the moody Specialist.

"Yes." Riven gave her a curt nod. His ex-girlfriend had told him that when they were dating.

"Oh cheer up Riven! You get to see us kicking her butt and looking fabulous while doing so!" Stella grinned at him.

"Yeah Rivey!" Brandon smirked at thought of his girlfriend kicking ass. She looked so hot in her Enchantix outfit.

"Call me that one more time and I'll cut your tongue out so you won't be able to kiss Blondie." Riven threatened him and Stella looked horrified at the very thought of something happening to her beloved Snookums.

Helia ignored the three as relief flowed through his body. They found her, they had managed to find Flora and he was so anxious to go and get her.

"Timmy, when can we leave?" The Prince of Eraklyon asked his friend.

"The squad ship is ready to go, so whenever Bloom, Musa and Layla are ready to go." Timmy answered, adjusting his glasses.

"Let's go!" Nabu grinned as they all exited the room and headed towards Red Fountain's hangar with Riven sending Musa a text message to say that they found Flora and were coming to pick her, Bloom and Layla up. Helia looked more determined than any of them. He was getting Flora back. No matter how hard it was.

* * *

"You can't hide from us, flower fairy." Darcy's voice echoed throughout the cave Flora was hiding in. Letting out a slight whimper as she sunk to the ground, Flora looked around quickly, trying to find an escape route. She had to get out of there fast. She had to find somewhere where she could hide easily and regain her energy.

Standing up, Flora gasped as she heard a roar from the distance. Coming towards her was a hulking figure, something Flora couldn't see because of the darkness. The only thought she had was to run in the opposite direction and that's exactly what the Nature Fairy did. She ran as fast as she could but she could still hear the creature barrelling towards her.

"Found you!" Flora let out a scream as Darcy unleashed her hypnotic powers and pushed her straight into the creature that proceeded to smash her onto the ground like a rag doll. After the second time, Flora slipped into unconsciousness thanks to the throbbing in her skull.

"Enough." Darcy commanded to the demonic like bear quietly, waving it off. Smirking proudly at the fact that she managed to do this on her own, Darcy crouched down to assess the damage that she had done to Flora.

Flora was bleeding pretty badly, her breathing heavy which obviously meant that she had one or a couple broken ribs. Her shoulder looked dislocated and one of her ankles looked broken.

_She won't be able to escape now._ Darcy thought smugly as she levitated Flora into the air and walked back to her sisters. "Found her." She smirked at Icy and Stormy as they assessed the damage.

"Not bad Darcy. Not bad at all." Icy commented as Stormy let out a delighted cackle after seeing Flora like that.

"Put her there." Stormy commanded and Darcy carelessly tossed Flora back into her prison.

"Come on sisters. Let's see what we need to do to pull this off." Icy commanded her sisters and they nodded in agreement. Cackling, they left the lair, knowing that Flora wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

* * *

"Hey captain, are we almost there?" Stella asked her boyfriend as she draped her arms around him while he flew the squad ship towards Darkix.

"Nearly there, cupcake." Brandon smiled at her, kissing her cheek much to her delight.

"How are you feeling, Helia?" Bloom asked the pacifist from her position on Sky's lap.

"I'm ok, thanks." Helia gave the fairy of the Dragon Flame a tight smile before looking out the window.

All of the Winx and the Specialists looked relaxed but inside; they were all tense and ready to go, they knew as soon as they landed on Darkix, they would be ready for a fight. They knew we're Flora was and now came the tough part. The Winx knew that the Trix would be tougher on a planet like this, especially Darcy as her powers would be enhanced from the darkness of her home.

"Come on guys! We're getting our Flora back!" Musa grinned from where she was at the back and Riven smirked at his girlfriend. He loved it when she was so optimistic.

"We can do this." Layla nodded, a small smiled on her face as Nabu squeezed her hand.

Helia nodded, his confidence growing from his friends determination to rescue Flora. He knew that they could do this. He just knew it.

_Hang in there Flora, I'm coming._

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah… I struggled with this chapter… but anyway, the action will sort of pick up from here =) I hope you enjoyed it though! Thank you so much for reading this =) Don't forget to review =) xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. A little thing called university took up all my time. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing guys!**_

_**Summary: **__The Trix are at it again. But this time it's serious. Deadly Serious. They've kidnapped one member of the Winx Club and plan to make the ultimate sacrifice to make them invincible: Her Life. BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, TxT, LxN_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_

* * *

"Ok guys, we're about to land in Darkix so prepare yourselves." Sky announced and his friends nodded and strapped themselves into their seats. Seeing the planet, Stella paled a bit.

"Uhh guys? I don't think I'm going to be very useful." The blonde fairy said. "It's too dark down there!"

"Stella! Your powers come from the Moon as well!" Layla sighed.

"But there is no moon near Darkix, Layla. The planet relies on complete darkness to survive." Tecna explained as Brandon steered the ship towards the planet and Stella nodded her head in agreement to what the technological fairy said.

"Crap." Bloom muttered, realising that this was not going to be a simple rescue mission. "Alright, Stella, you stay with the guys on the ship."

Hearing this plan, the Specialists started to protest immediately while the rest of the Winx nearly fell over in shock.

"Are you crazy, Bloom?!" Sky stared at his girlfriend.

"I've been saying that for years." Riven muttered glaring at the red head.

"That is insane!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I'm going with you, Bloom." Helia looked at the last Princess of Domino defiantly. "I need to see Flora."

"They're coming Bloom." Musa set her determined gaze on Bloom. "We're going to need all of the help we can get."

"Musa's right." Tecna nodded in agreement with what her best friend said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Bloom apologised. "Ok, how about Stella stays with the Specialists behind us and Nabu can provide us some light?" She suggested.

"Can you do that?" Layla asked her boyfriend and the wizard nodded.

"I'll be able to provide some light but it won't be as good as Stella's." Nabu smiled, twirling his staff a bit as the Squad Ship landed.

Brandon cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen… and Riven," Riven snarled at the squire who ignored him and continued on with his speech. "This is your captain speaking. We have landed on Darkix. Please stay seated until the door is opened and thank you for flying with us today. We hope to see you again." He finished with a proud grin and the rest of the group smiled slightly. That was Brandon, always trying to put a smile on everyone's faces no matter how tense the situation was.

"Oh snookums." Stella sighed as he got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. "That was the best captain's speech ever!"

"Because I'm the best captain, right?" He asked cheekily, brown eyes sparkling.

"Can we just go already?!" Helia was starting to get impatient.

"Sorry, bro." Brandon apologised as the back door opened.

"Ok girls, transform!" Bloom commanded and the Winx nodded. In a flash of light, they had transformed into their Enchantix and Riven checked out Musa. He loved seeing her legs.

"Be careful." Nabu cautioned Layla as she zoomed out onto the planet. She was going to scout the area to make sure it was clear for everyone else to come out. The group waited nervously for a few minutes until they saw Layla flying back to the ship, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Let's go guys." Sky commanded. Musa flew ahead of them, trying to hear Flora with Helia closely behind her, looking around to see his girlfriend. The rest of the group followed behind with the Winx flying above their respective boyfriends.

"Let's try one of those caves." Timmy suggested and Nabu provided some light along with Bloom so that could see through the darkness. They continued on in silence, guard up as they walked until they heard a familiar, blood-curling scream.

"FLORA!" Helia shouted before bolting towards the direction of the scream.

"Helia, wait!" Sky shouted after him but Helia ignored him. "Come on guys!" Sky continued and they ran after the pacifist.

* * *

Flora opened her eyes to a world of pain. Without moving her leg, she could tell that something was wrong with her ankle. Her shoulder was throbbing and she was finding it difficult to breathe. _Relax Flora._ She thought, closing her eyes before opening them again. Wishing that Bloom was here to heal her injuries, she slowly sat up, using the wall behind her to support her. Even that little effort made her ribs hurt. Covering them with her good arm she looked up as she heard footsteps, her forest green eyes narrowing slightly as she spotted the youngest of the Trix.

"Nice to see you finally up." Stormy grinned at her before hauling the Fairy of Nature to her feet. Flora whimpered in pain as Stormy dragged her by the hair to where Icy and Darcy were waiting, their hands already glowing with magic. Flora struggled to get out of Stormy's grip as she got closer towards Darcy. She knew what was going to happen.

As soon as the Nature Fairy got closer, Darcy's eyes glowed purple and Flora slowly fell under her hypnotic spell. _Helia…_ was her last thought before Darcy took over her mind. "Pathetic, she's so weak." Icy smirked, slapping Flora who only flinched slightly, completely under Darcy's spell.

"Transform." Darcy commanded Flora and in flash of light, Flora was hovering above them in her Enchantix form, her green eyes glazed.

"That's better." Icy said as Stormy moved closer towards the oldest of the Trix, completing the triangle. "Are you ready, ladies?" Icy smirked. Darcy nodded in response, her eyes on Flora to make sure that she couldn't break the spell.

"Ready!" Stormy said eagerly, not wanting to waste any more time.

The Trix closed their eyes and started to chant in an old and ancient language. Flora's body started to glow a bright green and she was released from Darcy's spell. Feeling her life draining away from her she started to scream and scream. She had never felt pain quiet like this in her life and she knew what was going to happen.

She was going to die.

* * *

Helia's breath was ragged as he continued to run towards the direction of the scream. This couldn't happen, not to Flora. He could hear his friends behind him before hearing another scream from Flora. _No, no, no!_ He thought as he skidded into the cave where the Trix and Flora were.

What he saw made him truly sick to his stomach and his heart stop.

There was Flora, glowing so brightly as the Trix slowly took her life, but she was struggling to hold on to whatever life she had left. Her eyes met his and she felt thankful that the final thing she would see was her boyfriend…

"SOUND WAVE ATTACK!" Musa hurled soundwaves towards the Trix, careful to not hit Flora. It broke the witches' concentration and Flora collapsed to the ground, her strength fading.

"FLORA!" Layla screamed in horror and raced towards her best friend along with Helia while the Winx and the Specialists caught up with the three who were the fastest out of the group. "No, no, no…" Layla murmured, tears coming to her eyes.

Helia lifted Flora up and cradled her in his arms. "Flora…" He whispered.

"This can't be happening!" Bloom gasped.

"Oh Gods." Sky was horrified, seeing Flora's lifeless form.

"Shit." Brandon swore.

"You've done it now." Riven growled at his ex and she smirked in response.

"Flora…" Tecna whispered, desperately scanning her body to detect any life force from her.

"How… how… did this happen?" Nabu questioned, he couldn't look away from Layla's heartbroken face.

"You're going to pay for this!" Musa vowed, glaring at the Trix.

"Come on, come on…" Timmy was looking at Tecna's scanner hoping, praying for any sign of life from the Nature fairy.

"You… you… YOU EVIL HEARTLESS BITCHES!" Stella screamed furiously at the Trix, tears streaming down her face. "Enchantix Sunbeam!" A yellow beam of magic came out of her hands towards the three witches.

Icy laughed and dodged it effortlessly. "That's all you got, little fairy?" She taunted before firing one of her own spells. "Icicle Barrage!"

"Stella!" Brandon yelled and deflected the icicles with his broadsword while the rest of the Specialists drew their own weapons. The Winx were glaring at the Trix as they floated into the air, trying their best to hide their grief as they protected Helia and Flora.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

_**A/N: Here comes the final battle! FYI, I know that I wrote the Stella won't be much help on the planet as her powers diminish quickly when she's not around the sun or the moon so you'll see that in the next chapter =) Thank you so much for reading this =) Don't forget to review =) xx**_


End file.
